A. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to the art of methods and apparatuses for structure stripper devices, and more specifically, to a method and apparatus for removing a predetermined portion of a metal-sheathed structure.
B. Description of the Related Art
It is known that a metal-sheathed structure includes a generally cylindrical metal housing or metal-sheath layer that encircles at least one, and optionally a plurality of electrically or optically conductive elements, such as an optical fiber or bundle thereof. When observing a cross-sectional view of the metal-sheathed structure the metal-sheath layer forms a cylindrical shell disposed radially outward from the conductive elements. A dielectric material surrounds and insulates the conductive elements from the metal-sheath layer. The dielectric material reduces or minimizes the amount of electric energy, being conducted by the conductive elements, transmitted to the ambient environment surrounding the metal-sheathed structure via the metal-sheath layer.
It is known that in order to gain access to the conductive elements at least a portion of the metal-sheath layer must be removed. By removing a portion of the metal-sheath layer, the conductive elements can be exposed and subsequently coupled to an electrical circuit or conductive pathway. Commonly, the removed portion of the metal-sheath layer is located adjacent to a terminal end of the metal-sheathed structure.
Conventional methods and devices for removing a portion of the metal-sheath layer require one or more sharp cutter heads or blades to be placed against the metal-sheath layer. Either the metal-sheathed structure itself or the cutter heads are then rotated about the longitudinal axis of the metal-sheathed structure. This rotation causes the cutter heads to physically cut or score the metal-sheath layer. The cutter heads must cut or score the metal-sheath layer to a depth sufficient to allow the terminal portion of the metal-sheath layer to be separated and removed from the metal-sheathed structure without damaging the conductive elements.
Although known devices and methods for removing a portion of the metal-sheath layer of a metal-sheathed structure work well for their intended purpose, several disadvantages exist. The conventional methods and devices for removing the metal-sheath layer from the metal-sheathed structure impart rotational forces on the conductive elements disposed inward of the metal-sheath layer. Such forces can result in fatigue damage to the conductive elements. This fatigue damage interferes with or impairs the conduction of the electric energy via the metal-sheathed structure. Further, such methods and devices are time consuming and create hazardous conditions by exposing operators to the sharp edges of the cutter heads themselves and to the sharp edges of the metal-sheath layer resulting from the conventional wire stripping process.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a method and device for at least partially removing a portion of the metallic sheathing or metal-sheath layer from a metal-sheathed structure that mitigates, diminishes or eliminates the damage to an electrical conductor disposed radially inward of the metal-sheath layer.